A Reunion
by wirenoose
Summary: His voice, soft and gentle, and as oddly lilted as ever, shakes Yasha to her core. Her whole body shudders before she falls to her knees at his feet. He spares a hand to pat her head, then reaches for his horns with his free hand. He plucks a pale blue flower and tucks it into her hair.


Me, writing self indulgent shorts in order to relieve stress? Never

* * *

Caduceus leads. This isn't his forest but it appears that he knows what he's doing. Some of the locals had warned them that something resided amongst the trees. Not malicious, they said, but strange, best to be on guard.

It's not the point of their journey however, the forest is supposed to be a shortcut, and it's less obvious than the main roads. Given their current circumstance, a low profile is best.

So here they are.

"You think it's a ghost?" Jester asks.

"Maybe something from the Feywild," Nott says with a shrug, "like a unicorn or something?"

"You think so?"

"Now, Jester, I don't think-"

"Fjord! Don't be a wet blanket! We could meet a unicorn!"

"I've never met a unicorn before," Caduceus says, moving to walk beside Jester, "have you?"

"Just tiny ones," Beau cuts in, "but like, hamsters."

Fjord shakes his head and lets the others converse but shares a look with Caleb and moves to walk near the back of the group with him instead.

They've been walking for another couple of hours when Caduceus suddenly stops.

"What is it?" Fjord calls.

"Hmm, I feel something."

Yasha moves to join him at the front of the group, drawing her sword as she does so.

"We moving forward?" Beau asks.

"Carefully," Fjord says, summoning his falchion.

They arrange themselves, Caduceus moving toward the middle with Fjord while Beau moves up to stand with Yasha. Caleb, Nott, and Jester bring up the rear. A warm haze of magic wraps around them and their steps make no sound in the underbrush.

The light is starting to fade now, but they don't feel safe enough to set up camp just yet.

"Well, you're an odd looking bunch, aren't you?"

Their blood runs cold, eyes darting through the trees to pinpoint the source of the voice but they don't see anything out of the ordinary. Jester tears up, one hand shooting out to curl into Caleb's coat like an anchor point. Nott grabs onto Caleb's leg, hands shaking as she does so, while Caleb himself takes a half step back. Fjord makes to grab at Yasha, but she charges forward, dropping her sword, shouldering past Beau and charging toward a rather large tree.

With the momentum she has, she swings her arms and jump, pulling down an unmistakable mess of color.

They both tumble to the ground but Yasha's on her feet in seconds. The rest of them rush up closer to get a better look.

And it's him.

But he is different.

The visible ink on his face is covered partially with flower petals and shifting vines that sprout up from his skin. An intricate balance of blue and green create a tangible copy of his peacock tattoo, one that sways as Yasha pulls him up off the ground. His hair is longer too, falling around his body like a shroud, and it too is entwined with flowers. Where once his eyes were completely red, they are now ever shifting pools of green and pink.

He wears his coat like a cape, and another look reveals a few mushrooms and moss patches growing up from his shoulders and _through_ the coat fabric, keeping it in place. He is without the sword they left him, without his boots. His horns are practically hidden beneath moss and flowers and thorny vines. Any jewelry he wore before is gone, either hidden or replaced by various types of flora. He carries a staff though, one covered in twisting flowers and with a smooth white stone embedded in the middle.

Even so, there's no room for doubt.

This is their Molly.

Yasha slumps over him, keeping him in place in a crushing hug. She's crying, and they can all tell. But they can't call her out on it, won't call her out, not when they're holding back tears as well.

"Well, a bit grabby," Molly says. "That's all right, everyone needs a hug sometimes."

His voice, soft and gentle, and as oddly lilted as ever, shakes Yasha to her core. Her whole body shudders before she falls to her knees at his feet. He spares a hand to pat her head, then reaches for his horns with his free hand. He plucks a pale blue flower and tucks it into her hair. Jester steps forward, throwing herself at him and knocking him to the ground. Beau and Nott make their moves too, suddenly kicking into action and rushing toward their old friend.

"I'm afraid I don't...judging by their reactions, and the coat, is this your friend?" Caduceus' hand falls heavy on Fjord's shoulder, getting his attention.

"It is, that's Mollymauk."

With those words, Fjord grabs hold of Caleb's arm and hauls him over to the rest of the group. Caduceus stays put, but sits down, laying his staff across his lap. He extends a hand, a bit of magical energy gathering at his fingertips. When nothing happens, he shrugs, then drops his hand and turns his attention toward the reactions of his party.

When Fjord and Caleb approach, the girls have let Molly sit up and he's got this complacent smile on his face. Nott has one of his hands between hers, Jester and Beau kneel at his side, and Yasha has most of his attention.

"This is quite a greeting," Molly says. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I would have guided you lot through without it, you know? It is my job after all."

Collectively, they recoil.

Yasha is still as a statue, her eyes wide as her gaze remains fixed on Molly.

Or rather, Molly's body.

This isn't their Molly.

* * *

I'm late to the party but resurrected Molly covered in flowers and what not because of Caduceus' spell is my jam. But if you've read my stuff before, you know that happy fluff with no angst attached is only my jam like 30% of the time, sorry


End file.
